conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:India (FW)
Hi. By looking at this article I thought your country might be well suited for the Organization of Independent States. What we can offer: #complete immunity to invasion from non-OIS members, since WWIII #large protective military force #assistance in dealing with internal strife #cooperative economic forum for both developing and developed countries #allowing the government of your country (India) to determine independently exactly how much foreign culture seeps in and traditional culture is preserved #economic investment in areas that need developing #technological exchange The nice thing about OIS, is India can decide on its own whether it is a gung-ho member (such as one of my countries, the Grand Yarphese Republic) or simply a participating member. However, what is guaranteed in all cases is complete independence and equal say on the organization's stage. Let me know what you think! Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 02:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a few problems..seeing as India is a strong democratic group while the OIS is a large number of very corrupted and un-democratic governments. -Sunkist- 02:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) And what am I, but a violent, undemocratic, and imperialistically corrupt nation? Woogers - talk 03:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) India is just too..pro-west, I'd have to think it over..seeing as I can pretty much see another WWIIII coming just around the bend. I saw what happend with Everret and Libya. -Sunkist- 03:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I'm here for. I keep the peace between everyone (or at least try my best to). I fail sometimes, but, as you can see, I defused the Libya situation successfully, ending in a United Nations-approved No Fly Zone resolution, instead of another World War. Woogers - talk 03:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :There is no way OIS is going to get into another war. The treaty that ended World War III prevents it. And even if they could, most of the countries are not in the mood for any sort of war. Most are weakened, especially the Grand Yarphese Republic, a main player in World War III, which is expected to collapse within the next few months. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) OIS takes in any country that does not terrorize its own people. It is of the ideology that if undemocratic nations are exposed to stable control and economic progress, they will soon become democratic. Pressure for democracy exists, but it is never forced. This way, every country will slowly but surely develop a form of democracy that is best suited for that country, rather than forcing it upon them by Europeans. As Woogers pointed out, there are many stable and developed democracies in the organization, such as the EAF, SCOSK, Australia, Chile, Poland, and Turkey. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Would be okay If India could have a special status, as for joining for economic reasons. I'd like to have a positive status between the PAFF and the OIS. -Sunkist- 03:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Membership in OIS should have no effect on world relations. As all hostilities and antipathy from World War III are now negated, OIS and PAFF seek good relations. OIS remains as merely an organization to promote economic development and military assistance to sovereign states facing difficulty. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, would it be okay if India stays in PAFF, if so I'll join as a major entity.-Sunkist- 03:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Just keep in mind you cannot invade PAFF or OIS nations as per the Treaty of Beira. Welcome! Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, could you explain a GDP similar to Everett? It is difficult to asume a GDP more than double than the REAL one and a GDP per capita 36 times higher than the REAL India one. Even with this unrealistic numbers, your GDP per capita (GDP/inhabitants) is not more than $6000. There is no money in the planet earth to give every indian 37000 dollars per year.--BIPU 15:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) This is a disconnected nation and obviously he never properly edited his infobox. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC)